jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Curtis Saxton
Dr. Curtis John Saxton ist ein Mitarbeiter des Mullard Space Science Laboratory des University College London und besitzt einen Doktor in theoretischer Astrophysik. Zudem ist er ein großer Star-Wars-Fan und Gründer der Website Star Wars Technical Commentaries. Durch seine Arbeit an der Seite schaffte er es zudem, als Mitautor oder Berater an einigen Star-Wars-Publikationen mitzuwirken. Biografie Curtis Saxton wurde in einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von Melbourne in Australien geboren. Schon als Kind mochte er die Star-Wars-Filme und laut eigener Aussage hatten sie einen großen Einfluss auf seine Kindheit, zur Bestürzung seiner Eltern. 1999 machte er seinen Doktor in Physik am Sir Frank Packer Department of Theoretical Physics der University of Sydney. Anschließend arbeitete er bis 2003 an der Australian National University in Canberra. Danach wechselte er für ein Jahr an das Max-Planck-Institut für Radioastronomie in Bonn, danach wechselte er nach London. Im dortigen Mullard Space Science Laboratory führt er verschiedene Forschungsarbeiten im Bereich der theoretischen Astrophysik durch. Bereits 1995 begann er als Student die Internetseite Technical Commentaries zu betreiben, in der er die Star-Wars-Filme technisch-wissenschaftlich analysierte. Dafür nutzte er den Video-Digitalisierer seines Bruders, mit dessen Hilfe er Teile des Filmes aufnehmen und untersuchen konnte, welche bisher unklar geblieben waren. Zudem konnte er so über die Filme einige Fehler in der offiziellen Literatur ausfindig machen, die von einigen Autoren aus Werken übernommen hatten, ohne sie zu überprüfen. Hierbei berechnete er zudem die Größe einige der Raumschiffe, deren Energieverbrauch oder ähnliche Dinge und versuchte die Ereignisse der Filme mit den Regeln der bekannten Physik zu be- oder zu widerlegen. Nach einigen Jahren Arbeit an der Seite hatte Saxton einen finanziellen Engpass und er überlegte, ob er die Seite schließt. Dann übernahm TheForce.net das Hosting der Seite und er konnte seine Arbeit fortsetzen. Er analysierte immer weiter physikalische Ereignisse und Raumschiffe der Filme und weitete seine Arbeit auch auf Romane und Comics aus. Mit der Zeit wurden immer mehr Leute auf seine Arbeit aufmerksam, um das Jahr 2000 bekam er eine Anfrage von David West Reynolds, was für eine Art Star-Wars-Buch er schreiben würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hätte. Einige Zeit später erhielt er eine E-Mail von Lucy Wilson und so wurde er schließlich als Autor bei Dorling Kindersley Publishing unter Vertrag genommen. Seine erste Arbeit sollte das Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die Risszeichnungen werden. Hierfür sollte er als Hauptautor zusammen mit den Illustratoren Hans Jenssen und Richard Chasemore einen technischen Führer durch den neuen Film Angriff der Klonkrieger gestalten. Er folgte eine Einladung auf die Skywalker Ranch, wo er nähere Instruktionen zu dem Buch erhielt. Die Arbeiten zum Buch begannen parallel zu den Arbeiten am Kinofilm im März 2001. Das Buch wurde nach seiner Fertigstellung im April 2002 von DK Publishing veröffentlicht. Im Anschluss durfte Saxton auch am Begleitbuch zum nächsten Kinofilm, Die Rache der Sith, arbeiten und veröffentlichte 2004 ebenfalls bei DK Publishing Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen. Zusätzlich wurde er noch 2003 und 2004 für zwei weitere Star-Wars-Bücher als technischer Berater engagiert. Rezeption seiner Arbeit Die Arbeit von Curtis Saxton wird von Star-Wars-Fans mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen. So findet seine streng wissenschaftliche Herangehensweise an die Star-Wars-Filme nicht immer Zustimmung und selbst einige LucasFilm-Mitarbeiter sehen ein solches Vorgehen kritisch.Pablo Hidalgo schreibt als Pabawan im Dark Horse Comics-Forum Dennoch hatte Saxtons Arbeit durchaus Einfluss auf den Star-Wars-Kanon. So kann man durchaus darlegen, dass die Diskussion um die Länge eines ''Exekutor''-Klasse Supersternzerstörers von Saxton zumindest maßgeblich beeinflusst wurde. Zudem schafften es einige seiner populäreren Theorien, wie z. B. der so genannte Endor Holocaust in einige Star-Wars-Romane. In besagter Theorie stellt Saxton die These auf, dass die Explosion eines so großen Objektes wie eines Planetoiden in solch relativer Nähe zum Planeten Endor katastrophale Folgen für den Planeten und seine Bewohner haben würde. Diese Theorie wurde von einigen Romanen und Comics aufgegriffen, jedoch meistens als Mythos oder imperiale Propaganda abgetan, wie z. B. im Roman Die Mission der Rebellen. Dennoch hat sich eine Fangemeinde sowohl von Unterstützern, wie auch Gegnern von Saxtons Thesen gebildet. Werke Autor * Angriff der Klonkrieger: Die Risszeichnungen, Curtis John Saxton, VGS, 2002, ISBN 380252893X * Die Rache der Sith: Die Risszeichnungen, Curtis John Saxton, VGS, 2005, ISBN 3802534409 Berater * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, DK Publishing, 2003, ISBN 078949227X * Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie, Heel-Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3898804054 Weblinks *Curtis Saxtons private Homepage *Star Wars Technical Commentaries *Interview mit Curtis Saxton auf TheForce.net Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Bemerkenswerte Fans Kategorie:Reale Autoren en:Curtis Saxton